The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘INMANWHIMP’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Johannesburg, South Africa and Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Mandevilla plants that flower early and freely and have unique and attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Johannesburg, South Africa in November, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number D09-1068-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number D09-1069-7, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany during the early summer of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany, since June, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.